


This Is His Design

by hypercipher



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigraham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypercipher/pseuds/hypercipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**WARNING!!**<br/>**THIS FIC REVOLVES AROUND A CENTRAL TOPIC OF RAPE**<br/>**IF THIS OFFENDS OR TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE USE CATION IN READING**<br/></p>
<p><i>His skin stuck to mine as a humid aura surrounded us. I felt beads of sweat roll off his forehead onto mine. He panted beside my ear, an arm draped around my waist, caressing my abdomen gently. I wouldn't remember this in the morning, I never do. He will take care of me when I wake, nurturing and comforting me as if that night hadn't happened. He will show no sign of remorse.</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>This is his design.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is His Design

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fanfiction and I am so nervous to post it. Mainly due to the nature of it.  
> Although, I am very proud of capturing Will and Hannibal's voice in this.
> 
> If you're going to criticize, please don't just comment about it being offensive. Please tell me how I can improve as a writer. If rape scenes offends you, please don't read it in the first place.
> 
> I promise, though, it isn't just rape for no reason. It is driving the story somewhere, but I don't want to reveal where exactly until it happens.
> 
> For those of you who decide to read this fic, please enjoy. Let me know what you think in the comments because, like I said, this is nerve wracking for me. I need to know if people actually enjoy reading this and would like more.

_His skin stuck to mine as a humid aura surrounded us. I felt beads of sweat roll off his forehead onto mine. He panted beside my ear, an arm draped around my waist, caressing my abdomen gently. I wouldn't remember this in the morning, I never do. He will take care of me when I wake, nurturing and comforting me as if that night hadn't happened. He will show no sign of remorse._

 

_This is his design._

* * *

 

“What makes you so sure these aren't dreams, Will?” Lector asked, crossing a leg over the other. “You’ve found no signs of forced entry, the dogs weren't woken.”

“Yes, but I ache in the morning. I feel…” I broke off, running my hand down my jaw, rough from several days of neglected stubble. I was ashamed to even mention its existence in words. “I feel _dirty_ …” I admit, looking away from the man’s observant eyes.

He cocked his head a little, trying to catch my gaze again. “You said you always awake in a cold sweat after a nightmare. Could it have been that?”

“No! No..” I shook my head, dropping my face into my hand. This was the third night in two weeks I've had these realistic dreams. I almost wanted them to be dreams—reality made me sick to my stomach. “That's not the same feeling…”

Hannibal folds his hands together in his lap, taking a sharp breath through his nose. “You know, Will. Dreams of rape often mean we feel taken advantage of, _violated_ by someone.”

I cringe at the R word—it was so much worse described that way. “Dr. Lecter, I haven't been violated by anyone–”

 

“What about Jack?” He added. “He has taken advantage of your gift on many occasions.”

I scoffed, shaking my head. “I don't even know if I'm dreaming…” I spoke in a murmur, closing my eyes with a frown.

Hannibal watched me, I could feel his gaze upon me, analyzing every word that had passed my lips. He was thinking, I could hear the cogs turning in his head. “Stay with me tonight.”

I looked up in question, surprised by this. “Wh-What?”

“Stay with me, Will.” Hannibal repeated. “I’ll observe you, we’ll figure out if these are dreams or not.”

His eyes were genuine, though I felt some hesitation to accept this offer. “I-I should really stay home with the dogs.”

“We’ll go feed them after I feed you.” He replied quickly with the slightest of smiles. “I’ll cook you dinner and we’ll talk by the fire before bed. What do you say?”

I looked at him in thought for a few moments, biting the inside of my cheek. I sighed, sitting up forwards in my seat, elbows resting on my knees. “Alright.” I finally agreed. “But only for tonight.”

Hannibal nodded with eyebrows raised in agreement, smile growing. “My kitchen is open to you however long you please.”

I smiled back with a soft chuckle, adjusting my glasses. I opened my mouth to thank him, but a sharp pain began stabbing and throbbing within my skull. I cringed, hissing in pain with eyes clamped shut.

“Will, what’s wrong?” Lecter asked with concern, ready to rise from his chair.

“Ah– It-It’s my head again…” I spoke through my teeth, holding my head at my temples. “It’s been getting worse.”

“Can you open your eyes for me?” He asked, stepping towards me and knelt down to be at eye level with me. “Is your vision distorted?”

I strained to open them, any light making it worse. I felt nauseous. “It's too bright…” I spoke, trying to keep them open, but they instinctively fluttered shut.

Lecter observed me, standing after a moment with a breath inwards. “You're probably just suffering from a migraine.” The doctor decided. “Come. We’ll get you some medicine and herbal tea. You must lay down and rest.” He ordered, offering me a hand.

 

I accepted his help, closing my eyes as he led me to the guest bedroom, keeping the lights dim and the drapes closed. He presented the bed to me. I nodded in thanks and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. I noted the fancy bedding and pillows—they had just the right amount of firmness and soft feathers that made your head sink into it with the perfect support for your neck. I sighed deeply, relaxing into the soft mattress.

Hannibal smiled fondly. “I’ll be back with something to help with the pain.” He broke the silence. “In the meantime, rest.” He left after that, closing the door quietly behind him.

The soup and tea he brought me soon after were delightful, and the strong pain medicine helped a lot. One of the many perks of befriending a psychiatrist.

He sat down beside me on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on my knee. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” I nodded, returning his smile.

“Very good.” Hannibal replied, watching me for a moment more. “The medicine will make you drowsy. You should sleep.”

“But I should really get home to the dogs.” I argued. “They haven't been let out all day.”

“I’ll take care of them.” Lecter insisted, shaking his head. “You need your rest. I’ll bring them leftover steak too.”

 

After some thought, I agreed. “It does make me feel a bit drowsy…” I added, my voice trailing off before I released a slow yawn.

“Rest, William.” Lecter stood, cupping my jaw in his hand. “You’ll feel better in a few hours. I’ll wake you for supper.”

“Thank you.” I replied, smiling at him.

“See you soon.” He said, exiting the room with a tender grin.

I pulled back the comforter and sheets once the door was shut, not-so-surprised to find dark, silk sheets. I got comfortable beneath them, tugging off my jeans and shirt, throwing them to the side of the bed. It was the perfect temperature. I reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. I was glad I had a friend like Lecter to take such good care of me.

* * *

 

_I am restrained by my arms with rope between two trees, my legs free but stayed planted on the frozen soil. I hear a rustling from behind me, trying to crane my neck to get a glimpse of it. It stalks towards me slowly, huffing through its nose, the strong gust of wind blowing some of its feathers away. I could feel its breath just beside my neck, causing mine to pick up in speed. I tried to stay completely still, but it almost seemed to sense my fear. It mounted me, I felt something I could only assume to be its genitals against my back, eliciting a whimper from me. It stood tall, its weight causing me to lean forwards. My muscles clench tight, but somehow it manages to slip past my cheeks and pressed forcefully against my anus. I grit my teeth as it enters me, the friction of its thick member ripping me open. I cry out in pain as it begins to move in and out of me, its wet nose pressed up against my cheek. Tears run down my cheeks, and I am praying the pain will be over soon. The next time I peek over my shoulder, I see a male figure, midnight black from head to toe. Its hands grip my hips tight, thrusting into me with great force. I scream, fighting my restraints as it continues slamming into me. It chokes me so my screams won’t echo into the hollow night. After a few more excruciating minutes, I feel it ejaculate inside of me, making me cringe in disgust. It removes itself from me and I fall limp to my knees, my arms being stretched by the ropes. My head hangs as the bitter chill of the winter air blows against my bare skin. I look behind me, expecting to find the male figure. But it is now the figure of a stag with feathers, its antlers mighty and strong. Before I can even blink, it charges me, head angled to impale me fully from my neck to my buttocks. It lifts my limp body high into the air, its strength breaking the ropes as it stood on its hind legs. Its warm breath can be seen in the chill of the air, making a mighty roar as I bleed out._

 

_This is its design._

* * *

 

“Will– William!!” A voice called out, shaking me violently.

I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, my chest heaving as I desperately searched the room around me.

“It was only a dream, Will. You are safe.” I turned to face the doctor, panting heavily with confusion in my eyes. I was still trying to process what had just happened. “Tell me what you saw, William.” Lecter said, placing both hands on my shoulders, trying to keep my gaze fixed with his. I wanted to look anywhere but him.

“I-I’m not sure..” I lied, my throat raspy. I need water. So dehydrated. “I don't remember clearly…”

Dr. Lecter looked skeptical, sighing gently and pulled off the sheets. “Come.” He ordered, offering me a hand. “I will draw you a bath while I change the sheets. A set of fresh linens always ensures a good night's rest.” I didn't quite believe him, obviously it hadn't worked just now. My legs wobbled as I stood, my whole body trembling. He held me steady, though, one hand at my waist and the other on my shoulder. “I was told by a medicine man long ago of a few remedies one could draw in a warm bath—one of which was for stress and migraines.” Lecter spoke as he led me to an elegant bathroom, no shower present, but an antique tub with gold paws holding it upright. It was very homey.

Hannibal checked the temperature of the water with his hand, shaking it off his hand and turned to face me. “Lavender, peppermint, and eucalyptus oil make for a flavorful combination when combating headaches, as well as relaxing the mind and stimulating the body.” I smiled at him—I always enjoyed the way he spoke to me.

I watched the older man rummage through some cabinets, pulling out bottles both big and small. He caught me watching and gave a wink as he closed the cabinet doors with an elbow. That caught me off guard, drawing a chuckle from me. Hannibal knelt down, plugged the tub and unscrewed the first bottle, which was no bigger than the palm of his hand. It had a dropper attached to the cap and I could smell the minty aroma almost instantly. “Peppermint extract…” Hannibal said as he squeezed a few drops in. It was strong, to say the least. He did the same with the other bottles, adding more or less into the steaming water to his liking. He rolled up his sleeve and sloshed the water around, making sure it was evenly mixed. He stood when he was satisfied and dried his arm off with a hand towel.

 

“Alright, William.” Hannibal began, turning to face me. “It’s all yours. Take as long as you'd like in there, fresh towels are in that cabinet there. I also brought back some fresh clothes from your house.”

I gave a chuckle, grinning at him. “You’ve thought of everything.”

“I certainly have.” He smiled back. We watched each other for a few moments—I broke our gaze. Hannibal took it upon himself to break our silence, holding his hands behind his back. “I’ve already got a pot on the burner, so I must get back to the kitchen. I’m sure you can take it from here.”

I laughed nervously as he turned the glass knob on the door, looking at me expectantly. “Y-Yeah, yeah, of course…” He returned my laughter with a kind smile before exiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought in the comment section. I do plan on continuing, but if people don't like it, I'll probably remove it. I don't want to offend anyone.


End file.
